Braquage à la canadienne
by WolfyL
Summary: Suite de "Terreur à Londres". Des braquages de banque et le meurtre d'une employée sont la nouvelle enquête du Poste n 4. Pendant ce temps, Julia retrouve sa sœur Ruby, mariée mais pas forcément avec la bonne personne et Henry ne dira pas le contraire, Emily retrouve son père et George va découvrir une nouvelle facette de sa mère biologique avec la participation de Meyers.
1. Chapitre 1

**Braquage à la canadienne**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **« Au retour du Dr Grace ! »**

 **Des flûtes de champagne s'entrechoquent, George, William, Julia & Thomas fêtent le retour d'Emily en tant que médecin légiste… Cet évènement se déroule à la morgue… Les sourires s'affichent sur leurs visages… George et Emily affichent leur amour en toute pudeur mais tout en romantisme avec la plus grande satisfaction de leurs amis… Emily se tourne vers Julia… :**

 **« Julia… Etes-vous sûre de ne pas regretter de quitter la morgue ?**

 **-Du tout ! Je sais très bien que la morgue est toujours entre de bonnes mains ! Et la psychanalyse me manque beaucoup ! »**

 **Soudain, l'Agent Higgins arrive en courant ! :**

 **« Inspecteur !**

 **-Que se passe-t-il Henry ?!**

 **-Deux individus sont entrés dans une banque, armés et sous la menace, ont demandé de l'argent puis sont partis !**

 **-Bon sang ! En route, Murdoch et Crabtree ! »**

 **En s'excusant auprès d'Emily, William, Thomas et George s'en vont en suivant Henry laissant Julia et Emily à la morgue… :**

 **« Alors Emily… Je vois qu'avec George, vous vous êtes retrouvés…**

 **-En effet ! S'il fallait une définition du bonheur, ce serait ce que je vis en ce moment !**

 **\- Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux !**

 **-Merci Julia ! »**

 **Pendant ce temps, les Inspecteurs Brackenreid et Murdoch sont à la banque en train d'interroger le directeur de la banque…**

 **« Tout cela est passé tellement vite…**

 **-Prenez votre temps Monsieur Mitchell…**

 **-Je discutais avec une de mes employées quand ces deux individus sont arrivés en tirant au plafond et en courant vers nous pour nous demander de l'argent ! L'un des deux a menacé mon employée, Mary, avec son arme !**

 **-Pouvez-nous décrire ces personnes ?**

 **-Malheureusement non… Ils avaient un masque et un chapeau noirs et étaient habillés tout en noir…**

 **-Je vois… Et leurs voix ?**

 **-C'étaient des hommes… Tout ce que je peux vous dire…**

 **-Merci Monsieur Mitchell… »**

 **Les interrogatoires continuent… Plus tard, William est dans son bureau en train de réfléchir à la nouvelle enquête… Thomas le rejoint… :**

 **« Qu'en pensez-vous Murdoch ?**

 **-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser… J'ai analysé les balles des armes des suspects lorsqu'ils ont tiré au plafond mais rien de concret…**

 **-Espérons qu'ils ne recommenceront pas…**

 **-Monsieur…**

 **-Oui, George ?**

 **-Un autre braquage…**

 **-Bon sang ! J'ai parlé trop vite ! »**

 **Mêmes interrogatoires, mêmes descriptions lors du premier braquage mais malheureusement une victime… Emily arrive sur les lieux et fait les premières analyses… :**

 **« Je peux vous affirmer que la victime a été tuée avec une arme à feu… Je vous en dirais plus après l'autopsie…**

 **-Cela concorde avec les témoignages… Merci Docteur Grace… »**

 **Emily s'en va avec la victime… George s'approche de William… :**

 **« La victime s'appelait Kate Louisa… C'était une employée de cette banque… D'après les témoins, l'un des deux suspects l'a pris en otage puis l'a poussé pour lui tirer dessus…**

 **-C'est étrange comme attitude…**

 **-Peut-être que la victime les connaissait…**

 **-Possible, George… »**

 **Emily termine l'autopsie de la victime… :**

 **« En plein travail à ce que je vois !**

 **-Père !? Quelle agréable surprise ! »**

 **Emily s'essuie les mains et court vers son père qui la prend dans ses bras… :**

 **« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué !**

 **-Toi aussi…**

 **-Alors ma chérie, racontes-moi tout ! Et quand je dis tout, c'est aussi bien ton travail que ta vie privée, les années passent tellement vite et même si il y a tes lettres, je suis bien content d'entendre tes nouvelles avec ta jolie voix !**

 **-Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai repris mon travail à la morgue !**

 **-C'est merveilleux ! Je suis bien content que tu reviennes à Toronto ! Je n'ai rien contre l'Angleterre mais ici, c'est plus près pour te voir ! Mais dis-moi… Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il n'y a pas que le travail à la morgue qui t'a fait revenir, je me trompe ?!**

 **-Non, père…**

 **-Ah ! Je savais ! Ma fille adorée est amoureuse ! Comment est ce chanceux ? »**

 **Soudain, George arrive… :**

 **« George ! Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon père, le Docteur James Grace !**

 **-Enchanté, Docteur !**

 **-Moi de même… »**

 **Emily s'approche de George… :**

 **« Père, tu voulais savoir qui est la personne qui me rend heureuse… Cette personne est devant toi, l'Agent de police du poste 4 de la Maréchaussée de Toronto, George Crabtree !**

 **-Merveilleux ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu l'appelais par son prénom ! Je suis vraiment ravi de faire votre connaissance, vraiment ! Voir ma fille heureuse grâce à un homme tel que vous me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Que diriez-vous d'un diner tous ensemble ?!**

 **-Père, ce serait une chouette idée ! Qu'en pensez-vous George ?**

 **-Avec plaisir !**

 **-Formidable ! Si vous voulez, vous pouvez inviter vos parents également, j'aime inviter beaucoup de monde, cela me fait un peu d'animation chez moi ! Bien ! Vendredi soir à 20h ?**

 **-C'est entendu !**

 **-Parfait ! Je vous laisse, les enfants, au revoir ! Et encore ravi de faire votre connaissance George ! »**

 **James s'en va… :**

 **« Il est très enthousiaste…**

 **-Il l'a toujours été… C'est une manière de combler le fait que ma mère ne soit plus là…**

 **-Je suis navré…**

 **-Ne le soyez pas… On a fait notre deuil… Bien ! Voici mon rapport de l'autopsie !**

 **-Merci beaucoup ! »**

 **Emily donne le rapport à George… :**

 **« Emily… A-t-il bien dit qu'il souhaitait que j'invite mes parents… ?**

 **-Mon père est un homme ouvert d'esprit, cela ne le dérangera pas si vous n'emmenez que votre mère et… Tout va bien, George ?**

 **-J'ai juste du mal à réaliser que je ne sais pas encore qui est mon père et la seule personne capable de me le dire refuse de le dire tout simplement… Cela m'attriste un peu…**

 **-Je suis désolée George…**

 **-Ce n'est pas grave, probablement qu'il y a des choses que je saurais jamais mais vivons dans le présent ! »**

 **A ces mots, il embrasse Emily et s'en va en laissant Emily souriante ! Toutefois, elle est triste pour George… Elle a de la chance d'avoir eu ses deux parents mais George ne connaît sa mère biologique que depuis environ 6 ans et ne parvient pas à connaître l'identité de son père… Elle hausse les épaules en se disant que si George a besoin d'aide, elle sera bien entendu à ses côtés !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **William s'approche d'Henry… :**

 **« Des informations sur la victime ?**

 **-A vrai dire, il n'y a pas grand-chose sur elle… Elle travaillait à la banque de John Malvy, vivait seule et n'a plus que sa mère comme proche… D'ailleurs, sa mère est dans le train et arrive à Toronto dans 1h30…**

 **-Bien… Dans ce cas… J'aimerais que vous alliez la chercher, s'il vous plaît…**

 **-Très bien, Inspecteur… »**

 **Henry prend son casque et s'en va… Il marche en direction de la gare quand soudain une jeune femme lui rentre dedans ! :**

 **« Pardon ! Je suis navrée, j'étais dans mes pensées ! »**

 **La jeune femme regarde Henry… :**

 **« Ruby !?**

 **-Henry !? Ça alors… En voilà une surprise…**

 **-En effet… »**

 **Un silence se fait… :**

 **« Alors… Toujours agent de police ?**

 **-Je le suis toujours… Et vous, toujours journaliste ?**

 **-Non… Je… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un… Et je me suis mariée avec cette personne…**

 **-Ah… Mes félicitations…**

 **-Merci… »**

 **Une gêne et de nouveau le silence se font sentir… Henry brise ce silence… :**

 **« Je… Je dois aller à la gare… Pour le travail…**

 **-Oh ! Oui bien sûr ! A une prochaine fois peut-être…**

 **-Peut-être…»**

 **Ils se quittent en s'échangeant un sourire timide… Beaucoup plus tard, l'Inspecteur Murdoch interroge la mère de la victime, en pleurs… :**

 **« Je ne comprends pas… Elle… Elle est si gentille… Si… Si douce… Ce n'est pas possible…**

 **-Je suis navré Madame Louisa… Saviez-vous si elle avait un comportement inhabituel depuis quelques temps ?**

 **-Non… Non, elle était… Comme d'habitude… Prévenante et souriante… Ravie d'aller travailler… »**

 **Pendant ce temps, Julia est dans son bureau quand quelqu'un toque à sa porte restée ouverte… Elle se retourne… :**

 **« Ruby !?**

 **-Bonjour Julia !**

 **-Quelle surprise ! J'ignorais que tu étais à Toronto ! »**

 **Elles se prennent dans les bras… :**

 **« J'attendais d'être définitivement installée à Toronto pour pouvoir te voir !**

 **-Alors l'Amérique du Sud… C'est fini ?**

 **-Oui… Mais c'est la vie !**

 **-Que deviens-tu maintenant ?**

 **-Eh bien… Je suis venue pour te dire que je me suis mariée en Amérique du Sud !**

 **-Mariée ?! Oh ! Ruby ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!**

 **-Pour faire la surprise !**

 **-Tu adores faire les surprises, ça c'est sûr ! »**

 **Elles rigolent… :**

 **« Alors ? Qui est donc cet homme qui est à présent ton mari ?**

 **-Il s'appelle Edmond Leblanc, il vient de Paris ! Je l'ai rencontré pendant mon travail en Amérique du Sud et on est tombés fous amoureux l'un de l'autre ! Mais viens ce soir à la maison avec ton mari ! Ce serait un plaisir !**

 **-Quelle merveilleuse idée !**

 **-Voici notre adresse ! »**

 **Ruby écrit sur un morceau de papier et le donne à Julia… George tape sur la machine, il remarque qu'Henry est un peu rêveur… :**

 **« A quoi pensez-vous Henry ?**

 **-A rien…**

 **-J'aurais bien aimé vous dire que cela ne m'étonne pas mais je pense que vous mentez…**

 **-Et pourquoi donc ?**

 **-Parce quand vous pensez à quelque chose, vous tournez votre stylo autour de votre doigt alors que quand vous ne faites rien, votre stylo est bien posé sur votre bureau… Là, vous tournez votre stylo…»**

 **Henry ne trouve rien à répondre… Il soupire… :**

 **« En allant chercher la mère de la victime, j'ai rencontré Ruby…**

 **-Ruby comme Ruby Ogden ?!**

 **-Oui…**

 **-Elle est donc revenue à Toronto !? Mais c'est fantastique ! Elle est revenue pour vous j'en suis sûr !**

 **-Pas vraiment non… »**

 **George lève un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'Henry veut dire… :**

 **« Elle est mariée…**

 **-Oh !**

 **-Comme vous dites… Oh…**

 **-Je suis désolé Henry…**

 **-Ne le soyez pas… C'est la vie… »**

 **La fin de journée arrive… L'Inspecteur Brackenreid demande à tout le monde de rentrer car ils ont tous bien travaillés pour aujourd'hui… Henry s'en va en pensait qu'il aurait bien aimé que Ruby revienne pour lui, ça oui ! Mais pas comme ça… Pas mariée… Peut-être qu'il aurait du la retenir il y a plusieurs années… Des souvenirs reviennent… Le jour de leur première rencontre…**

 **Flash-back**

 **« Inspecteur, je vous présente ma petite sœur, Ruby !**

 **-Enchanté !**

 **-Moi de même ! »**

 **Henry assistait à la présentation entre l'Inspecteur Murdoch et Ruby… George arrivait à ce moment-là car il y avait un meurtre… L'Inspecteur Murdoch et le Dr Ogden s'en allaient… Pourtant, Ruby paraissait perdue… Henry s'approchait d'elle… :**

 **« Tout va bien Mademoiselle ?**

 **-En fait, j'ai dit à ma sœur que je connaissais le chemin pour aller à l'hôtel mais ce n'est pas le cas…**

 **-Si vous voulez, je peux vous aider…**

 **-Ce serait vraiment aimable de votre part… Tenez c'est l'adresse… »**

 **Elle donnait le papier à Henry… Il lisait la fameuse adresse… :**

 **« Je vois où c'est ! Je vais vous emmener là-bas !**

 **-Oh ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes mon sauveur ! »**

 **Henry faisait un sourire en coin, plus tard, ils arrivaient devant l'hôtel… :**

 **« Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre aide !**

 **-Ce fut un plaisir ! »**

 **Ruby lui adressait un magnifique sourire… Le coup de foudre tombait ! Les jours passaient, Ruby venait voir Henry, une invitation proposée et acceptée, un baiser d'échangé puis deux puis plusieurs et l'amour respirait à plein poumons… Jusqu'à ce que Ruby annonçait qu'elle souhaitait partir en Amérique du Sud pour son travail de journaliste… Henry ne l'a pas suivi… Henry ne l'a pas retenu… C'était fini entre eux…**

 **Fin du flash-back**

 **George est devant une porte d'une petite maison… Il toque… La porte s'ouvre… :**

 **« Bonsoir Maman…**

 **-George ! Entre mon enfant ! »**

 **George entre dans la maison de sa mère biologique… Quelques minutes plus tard, elle et George sont en train de boire du thé en parlant un peu de tout et de rien… :**

 **« Vous avez trouvé les coupables dans votre enquête ?**

 **-Pas encore malheureusement…**

 **-Pauvre petite… Se faire tuer comme ça sans raison…**

 **-Tu penses que c'est sans raison ?**

 **-Oui… Enfin je suppose…**

 **-Le père d'Emily nous invite à dîner chez lui demain soir…**

 **-Nous !? Je pensais qu'il inviterait seulement toi…**

 **-Il a dit qu'il aimerait connaître mes parents en l'occurrence toi…**

 **-Ma foi… Pourquoi pas !**

 **-Très bien, j'irais le dire à Emily ! »**

 **Ailleurs, William et Julia sont devant une maison, William frappe à la porte… La porte s'ouvre sur une Ruby resplendissante ! :**

 **« Vous êtes là ! C'est parfait ! Chéri ! Ma sœur et son mari sont arrivés ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter mon mari ! »**

 **Julia et William lèvent leurs têtes en direction de l'escalier où un homme d'un certain âge est en train de descendre… L'homme s'approche de Ruby, il lui prend la main… :**

 **« Julia… William… Je vous présente mon mari Edmond Leblanc !**

 **-Enchanté ! Ruby m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !**

 **-Plaisir partagé, monsieur !**

 **-Allons ! Appelez-moi Edmond ! On est en famille après tout ! »**

 **Il se met à rire ! Julia et William se sentent un peu gênés surtout Julia ! Elle ne penserait pas que sa petite sœur serait mariée avec un vieil homme ! Le couple tente d'oublier ça et de passer la soirée tranquillement…**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Le lendemain matin, tout le monde est au poste 4 en train de travailler… Les Inspecteurs Brackenreid et Murdoch ainsi que George sont dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch pour reparler de l'affaire… Thomas commence la conversation… :**

 **« Donc nous avons deux braqueurs de banque qui tuent une victime et on ignore pourquoi !**

 **-En effet, il semblerait que rien n'indique que Kate Louisa aurait fréquenté des personnes pouvant commettre des crimes…**

 **-Alors pourquoi on l'aurait tué ?**

 **-Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de raison…**

 **-Que voulez-vous dire George ?**

 **-Peut-être que ces braqueurs sont tout simplement fous, ils ne souhaitent que voler de l'argent et tuer sans aucune pitié…**

 **-Bon sang ! Alors ce ne sont pas des humains…**

 **-Je peux probablement vous aider ! »**

 **Les hommes se retournent vers la voix qui vient de dire cette phrase… William s'exclame… :**

 **« Terrence Meyers !**

 **-Bonjour Messieurs !**

 **-En quoi pouvez-vous nous aider ?**

 **-Je sais qui sont ces braqueurs… Ils font partie de la bande de Joe Walker !**

 **-Joe Walker ! Mais il est en prison !**

 **-Il a été libéré il y a deux mois…**

 **-Bon sang !**

 **-Monsieur Meyers… Pensez-vous réellement que ce soit cette… Bande qui soit mêlée à ça… Cette bande existe depuis environ 35 ans…**

 **-Je sais mais c'est leur signature ! Tuer une jeune employée sans aucune pitié !**

 **-Mais Monsieur Meyers… En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?**

 **-Parce qu'ils ne font pas que ça ! Ils font des actes de terrorisme aussi !**

 **-Je vois… Dites-moi, n'est-ce pas grâce à une jeune femme que Joe Walker s'est fait arrêté il y a une trentaine d'années ?**

 **-Si… C'était une infiltrée !**

 **-Avez-vous une idée où on peut retrouver Joe Walker ou ses complices ?**

 **-Pas encore… Mais j'y travaille ! Messieurs, je reviendrais avec plus d'informations ! »**

 **Terrence Meyers commence à partir… William s'approche de George et souffle… :**

 **« George… Suivez-le… J'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose et si vous devez intervenir, faites-le !**

 **-Bien, monsieur… »**

 **George s'en va et suit Terrence Meyers discrètement… Terrence Meyers est devant une maison… La maison de la mère biologique de George ! George n'en croit pas ses yeux ! Que vient faire sa mère dans cette histoire ? Terrence entre dans la maison, accueilli par la mère de George… George décide d'aller devant la maison et de toquer la porte… Personne n'arrive… :**

 **« Maman ! Je sais que tu es là ! »**

 **La porte s'ouvre et la mère de George apparaît ! :**

 **« Entre, George… »**

 **George s'exécute… Il suit sa mère jusqu'au salon et trouve Terrence Meyers ! :**

 **« Agent Crabtree… J'ignorais que… Que vous étiez son fils…**

 **-Evidemment que vous l'ignoriez ! J'étais la seule à le savoir !**

 **-Maman… Puis-je avoir une explication ?**

 **-Certainement pas ! Agent Crabtree, c'est confidentiel ! C'est une…**

 **-Terrence ! Taisez-vous ! Il a le droit de savoir !**

 **-Mais Amanda…**

 **-Attendez une minute ! L'infiltrée… C'était toi !**

 **-En effet… Il est temps de te dévoiler mon passé… Que tu le veuilles ou non, Terrence ! »**

 **Terrence soupire mais finit par accepter… :**

 **« Je vendais des oranges à l'époque quand j'ai rencontré Terrence qui souhaitait que je travaille pour lui en tant qu'infiltrée… J'avais soif d'aventure alors j'ai accepté ! Ma mission était de m'approcher de Joe Walker qui venait tous les jours dans un bar où il y a des danseuses… J'étais donc devenue danseuse ! Seulement un jour, Joe Walker et ses hommes sont venus me voir… Ils… Ils ont compris que je travaillais pour le gouvernement enfin ils le soupçonnaient… »**

 **Elle fait une pause en avalant sa salive… George l'écoute attentivement… :**

 **« Alors ils m'ont emmené dans un endroit sombre… Ils… Ils m'ont torturé et Joe Walker… »**

 **Amanda a les larmes aux yeux… Terrence veut l'interrompre… :**

 **« Non, Terrence ! Je veux finir ! »**

 **Amanda avale de nouveau sa salive… :**

 **« Joe Walker a abusé de moi… Terrence et ses collègues sont arrivés et m'ont sauvé… Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte… Alors, je suis partie et… Tu connais la suite…**

 **-Alors Joe Walker serait mon… Père ?**

 **-Oui… »**

 **Un silence se fait sentir… George prend sa mère dans ses bras… :**

 **« Mais pourquoi vous êtes là Monsieur Meyers ?**

 **-Tout simplement pour l'avertir à propos de Joe Walker…**

 **-Alors vous croyez réellement qu'ils s'agissent d'eux ?**

 **-J'en suis certain !**

 **-Est-ce que ma mère est en danger ?**

 **-Non, rassurez-vous ! »**

 **Pendant ce temps, Julia et Ruby sont dans le bureau de Julia en train de discuter… :**

 **« Non mais tu as perdu la tête Ruby !? Il a l'âge de notre père !**

 **-Je te pensais plus ouverte d'esprit…**

 **-Ruby ! N'est-ce pas toi qui me disais que jamais tu te marierais avec un vieil homme ?!**

 **-Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer d'avis !**

 **-Ruby… Rassures-moi que ce n'est pas pour son argent…**

 **-Non ! Tu m'en crois donc capable ?!**

 **-Et Henry dans tout ça ?**

 **-Quoi Henry ?!**

 **-Ne fais pas l'ignorante ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !**

 **-Henry et moi, c'est du passé !**

 **-C'est faux ! Tu l'aimes encore, je le sais !**

 **-Et comment tu peux le savoir !?**

 **-Je suis ta grande sœur et je sais ce que tu ressens ! Tu as épousé cet homme en pensant oublier Henry ! »**

 **Ruby reste la bouche ouverte ne sachant plus quoi répondre sur le moment… :**

 **« Dois-je comprendre que j'ai raison ?**

 **\- Tu m'énerves Julia… »**

 **Ruby s'assoit sur une chaise, les larmes aux yeux… :**

 **« En effet, Julia… Tu as raison mais maintenant c'est trop tard…**

 **-Tu crois ça ? »**

 **Ruby lève sa tête vers sa grande sœur, pensive… Elle prend un papier et écrit…**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Julia arrive au poste 4, elle voit l'agent Higgins… :**

 **« Agent Higgins…**

 **-Docteur Ogden… En quoi puis-je vous aider ?**

 **-A vrai dire, je viens vous remettre ceci…**

 **-Merci… »**

 **Julia s'en va… Henry regarde le papier qu'elle lui a donné et le lit…**

 **« Henry… Retrouvez-moi ce soir à cette adresse… Je crois que nous devons rattraper certaines choses… Tendrement, Ruby. »**

 **Ruby rentre chez elle… :**

 **« Où étiez-vous ma chère ?**

 **-Avec ma sœur…**

 **-D'accord… Votre sœur et son mari sont des gens très biens, je tenais à vous le dire !**

 **-Ils le sont, en effet ! »**

 **Un homme du même âge que Ruby apparaît derrière Edmond… :**

 **« Ruby ! Je te présente mon neveu… Lucien Leblanc ! Il est venu de Paris pour me rendre visite !**

 **-Ravi de faire votre connaissance !**

 **-Moi de même ! »**

 **Au poste 4, tout le monde est rassemblé devant les Inspecteurs Murdoch et Brackenreid car William a un plan… :**

 **« Il faudrait que vous alliez devant toutes les banques qui n'ont pas encore été attaquées, habillez-vous en civil et dès que vous voyez les suspects, intervenez !**

 **-Allez ! Et que ça saute ! »**

 **Tous les agents s'exécutent, les Inspecteurs sont postés devant une banque tout comme les agents Crabtree et Higgins et leurs collègues… Henry et George s'assoient sur un banc juste en face de la banque et discutent… :**

 **« Joe Walker ! Votre père !?**

 **-Pas si fort Henry…**

 **-Désolé mais c'est tellement… Etonnant…**

 **-Ça l'est Henry…**

 **-Depuis le temps que vous vouliez savoir qui était votre père…**

 **-Certes… Mais je suis triste pour ma mère… Ce qu'elle a vécu…**

 **-George…**

 **-Non mais je sais, c'est du passé mais quand même elle…**

 **-George… Ils sont là… »**

 **George relève sa tête et voit deux hommes à la description que les témoins ont pu donner qui rentrent dans la banque… George et Henry se lèvent, font un signe de tête à d'autres collègues qui sont à proximité… Un coup de feu retentit… Henry et George courent vers la banque puis entrent… Ils voient les deux individus avec un otage ! :**

 **« Police ! Lâchez cette femme immédiatement ! »**

 **Ils obéissent mais l'un d'eux tirent sur les agents qui évitent la balle à temps ! Les suspects s'enfuient et les agents les poursuivent… Les suspects se séparent et donc Henry et George en font autant ! L'un des deux suspects poursuivi par George se retrouve dans un cul-de-sac et ne trouve pas d'autres choix que de se rendre… Deux collègues de George le rejoignent et emmènent le suspect… George décide de faire demi-tour… Henry continue sa poursuite avec le second suspect… Henry se retrouve devant un mur mais le suspect n'est pas là ! Un coup de feu retentit, la balle frôle le bras d'Henry qui se réfugie derrière un autre mur… Un silence pesant se fait ressentir… Soudain, Henry entend le bruit d'une arme juste derrière sa tête… Henry se retourne et voit le suspect prêt à faire feu sur lui mais le suspect s'écroule en se faisant assommer par George ! :**

 **« On peut dire que vous êtes arrivé à temps !**

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous ne ferez pas sans moi ! »**

 **Les deux amis rigolent et emmènent le second suspect au poste… Les coupables sont dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec les Inspecteurs Murdoch et Brackenreid… Derrière la salle se trouvent Terrence Meyers et George qui observent l'interrogatoire… :**

 **« Vous reconnaissez ces crimes ?**

 **-Oui…**

 **-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »**

 **Les coupables se regardent puis regardent les Inspecteurs… L'un d'eux prend la parole… :**

 **« Pour montrer que Joe Walker est de retour ! Et que les personnes concernées le sachent ! Joe Walker n'est pas vraiment ravi d'avoir fait de la prison… »**

 **Les Inspecteurs quittent la salle… Des agents emmènent les coupables… William et Thomas sont avec Terrence et George… :**

 **« A votre avis, que signifiait leurs dernières phrases, Murdoch ?**

 **-Probablement que Joe Walker souhaite se venger des personnes qui l'ont mené en prison… »**

 **George se met à pâlir… :**

 **« Ma mère est en danger…**

 **-Bon sang ! »**

 **Ils partent en direction de la maison de la mère de George en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard… Ils sont devant la porte, George frappe…**


	5. Chapitre 5 - Fin

**Chapitre 5**

 **La porte s'ouvre et les hommes sont soulagés de la voir en vie ! :**

 **« Je n'ai jamais eu autant de monde devant ma porte ! Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **-Amanda… Il faut qu'on ait une discussion… En privé… »**

 **Terrence regarde les Inspecteurs et George… :**

 **« Secret d'Etat…**

 **-Oui, bien sûr… »**

 **George s'apprête à rentrer mais… :**

 **« Seulement nous deux, je suis désolé, agent…**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, mon chéri, ce ne sera pas long… »**

 **George n'a pas d'autres choix que de l'accepter… Pendant ce temps, Henry est devant un hôtel en train d'attendre, une voix derrière lui l'interpelle… Il se retourne et voit Ruby ! :**

 **« Je suis contente que vous soyez venu !**

 **-Parce que j'ai envie de rattraper certaines choses… Voire tout…**

 **-Je suis tellement désolée…**

 **-Moi aussi… »**

 **A l'abri des regards, ils se prennent dans leurs bras… Henry fait une grimace de douleur… :**

 **« Je vous ai fait mal ?!**

 **-Juste une blessure au bras, ce n'est rien…**

 **-Ce n'est rien ?! Une blessure ?! Que s'est-il passé ?!**

 **-Le travail… »**

 **Il se met à rire… :**

 **« Pourquoi riez-vous ?**

 **-J'avais oublié que vous étiez mignonne quand vous vous inquiétez !**

 **-Hé ! »**

 **Ils se mettent à rire oubliant en l'espace d'un instant pourquoi ils sont là… Puis un silence s'installe… :**

 **« Je veux divorcer… »**

 **Henry regarde Ruby, réalisant ce qu'elle vient de dire… :**

 **« J'ignore combien de temps ça prendra mais… Après tout, ma grande sœur s'en est plus ou moins bien sortie, donc je devrais m'en sortir aussi !**

 **-Je vous aiderais s'il le faut…**

 **-Je vous remercie… Je ferais en sorte que ça ne porte pas préjudice sur vous et qu'Edmond ne souffrira pas trop… »**

 **Un silence s'installe de nouveau… Henry entoure le dos de Ruby pour l'approcher délicatement vers lui et ils s'embrassent tendrement… Des années sont passées mais ils savent qu'ils vont tout faire pour se rattraper !**

 **George et sa mère sont devant une grande maison… George frappe à la porte et on découvre Emily et son père ravis de les voir ! Tout le monde se fait davantage mieux connaissance… Emily et George se dévorent des yeux pour la plus grande satisfaction de leur parent respectif ! Le dîner se termine… George et Amanda sortent jusqu'à la porte accompagnés de leurs hôtes… Emily souffle à George… :**

 **« Je viens vous chercher demain matin avant d'aller au travail ?!**

 **-Avec plaisir ! »**

 **Ils s'embrassent puis George et sa mère s'en vont… Ils arrivent dans une rue où Terrence Meyers les attend… :**

 **« Tout est prêt, Amanda…**

 **-Bien… »**

 **Amanda se retourne vers son fils… Ils se serrent dans leurs bras… :**

 **« J'espère de tout mon cœur que cette séparation ne sera pas longue…**

 **-Je l'espère aussi Maman… »**

 **Amanda rejoint Terrence… :**

 **« Monsieur Meyers !**

 **-Oui, agent ?!**

 **-Prenez soin de ma mère…**

 **-Comptez sur moi ! »**

 **George sourit et sa mère et Terrence s'en vont…**

 **FIN**


End file.
